Numerous methods and materials exist for the construction of retaining walls. Such methods include the use of natural stone, poured in place concrete, masonry, and landscape timbers or railroad ties. In recent years, segmental concrete retaining wall units which are dry stacked (i.e., built without the use of mortar) have become a widely accepted product for the construction of retaining walls. Such products have gained popularity because they are mass produced, and thus relatively inexpensive. They are structurally sound, easy and relatively inexpensive to install, and couple the durability of concrete with the attractiveness of various architectural finishes.
Typically, retaining walls are constructed with multiple courses of blocks. The various courses may be tied together or connected in some manner. For example, numerous block designs have used a sheer connector embodied in the blocks shape to align the blocks with a setback, or batter. A common form of such sheer connectors is a rear, downwardly projecting lip or flange. In forming a multi-course wall, the blocks are placed such that the flanges contact the upper back edge of the blocks located in the course below. As such, blocks having flanges are caused to become aligned with the blocks position below, while at the same time providing a degree of resistance against displacement of individual blocks by earth pressures. In walls formed using blocks of this type, the rear flanges of the blocks cause the wall to have a setback from course to course such that the wall slopes backward at an angle which is predetermined by the width of the flanges. However, blocks with flange connection and setback means are susceptible to having the flange crack or break away from the block due to forces and pressures caused by debris and/or excess material buildup that accumulates between courses of blocks adjacent the flange. The cracking or breaking away of the flange destabilizes the structure and can result in the displacement of blocks within the structure; cracks to form in individual blocks of the structure; and the potential collapse of portions or all of the structure.
It would be desirable to provide a retaining wall block system having a flange connection means that would minimize or eliminate any cracking or breakage caused by debris or excess material buildup adjacent the flange between courses of blocks in a retaining wall. It would be desirable to provide a retaining wall block system having a flange connection means that would minimize or eliminate the ability of retaining forces acting on a block in a course of blocks in a structure to pivot upward (skyward). It would be desirable to provide a retaining wall block system having a flange connection means that would allow for the flange to be more readily broken away cleanly and completely from the block body, eliminating/reducing any excess material that may extend below the bottom face of the block. It would be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a retaining wall block having a flange connection means that would minimize or eliminate deformation of the flange and to prevent the formation of sharpened edges or burs. It would further be desirable to provide a retaining wall block system having a flange connection means that would form continuous vertical cavities from the uppermost course of retaining wall blocks to the lowermost course of retaining wall blocks to allow stabilizing material to be inserted within the retaining wall to further strengthen the structure.